dnd_simulator_2019fandomcom-20200213-history
Chant-Of-Righteous-Fury
Chant-Of-Righteous-Fury is a Aasimar warlock. Description Appearance The most noticable thing about Chant-Of-Righteous-Fury is his metallic golden skin, which seams to gleam even in darkness. His dark hair and eyes create a strong contrast and make a striking impression. He's thin and lithe, but still rather clumsy. The only time he seems to be in complete control of his body is when playing his viola. His black hair is long, down to his shoulders, but he wears it in a messy bun most of the time, to make illusions easier. While travelling, he wears a massive black cloak with a hood he can pull over his face while sleeping, to hide his skin. His outfit consists of a lace-up white shirt that is mostly undone, tied at the sleeves to reveal his forearms, and baggy canvas trousers tucked into leather boots. Around his neck is a small crystal the size of a fist, the physical evidence of his pact. Personality At Agatha's, he was ostracised by his peers, and viewed as failure by his teachers, and so quickly learned to lie, and placate, and survive through use of his words alone. Believes that his order serves the Everlight, who he knows nothing about, but knows he is pledged as a servant of probably her most powerful angel. Thinks this will mean being a harbinger of death and violance. A wild child, curious and playful. Puts on a front of devil may care, that only barely covers his anxiety. Utterly suprised when someone actually does somethinf for him, and the war of new friends versus his patron may tear him apart. Biography Childhood Chant was raised by a mysterious organisation which his guardians refer to as "The Order". He has never heard its true name, nor does he know what purpose it strives towards. All he knows is it serves a being from "beyond this world". For his childhood he was shuffled around several different guardians, who he has only vague recollections of: he doesn't know anything about how he came to be a part of the Order. At 8 years old he ended up in Agatha's House For Orphaned and Abandoned boys, in Rexxentrum. While the other 10 or so boys lived in the building itself, he was kept below ground, and off the record. Chant was declared the leader of the squad of boys on the first day, due to his angelic blood, but quickly proved to be the least capable, the weakest, the most clumsy and the slowest in their lessons on divine power. Initiation He was sent alone on a mission by the Order, as his initiation. Travel south to Zadash, and steal a small, magically locked chest from a noble's study. On his arrival, he suffers a breakdown, overcome with self hatred for his failure, and collapses in an alleyway for the night. During his dreams that night, he was first contacted by Haldriel, his patron, a Solar in the service of the Everlight. After agreeing to bear the banner of the Everlight, believing her to be the patron of the Order, he succesfully infiltrates the mansion and steals the chest. Connections Party Girl a Boy b Agatha's Home for Orphaned and Abandoned Boys Zeal-For-The-One-Who-Watches The boy who Chant is in love with, and the true leader of his squad. Agatha Blackpeak Owner of the home Zydel Elven viol instructor Cassius Human teacher of stealth and theivery Secrets Agatha is Chant's biological mother, though she has never told him. She was told to give him up at birth, and had not seen him til he arrived on her door at 8 years old. Themes As a former servant of Asmodeus, Chant comes from a community based on shame and expectations, a plan was built for him at birth as a divine executioner. The Everlight frees him from this, forming him into an agent of good, following his own free will Category:Characters